Real
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: What is real and what is just a story? Magic or science fiction, or maybe they are the same thing as Cleo came to find when the comet came.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Cleo POV**

My name is Cleo Sertori, though the Sertori part didn't come until I was ten, when I was adopted by Donald and Bev. Before that I worked for Abraxas, a minor Goa'uld, I didn't have parents, so I worked as a slave in his palace, it wasn't nice, but it got me somewhere to sleep and a meal a day.

Until his guard caught SG1 and locked them up and I was told to bring them food and water.

They were kind to me, unlike anyone I had known up to that point in my life. So I took I risk and freed them, they took me back to Earth in return and taught me about their world and how to speak English (I only spoke a language they call Abydonian,) then helped me get adopted and kept in contact, acting like aunt and uncles.

Everything was normal until I was 15 and ended up in the Moon Pool with my friends.

I decided to keep it separate, I didn't tell the girls about my past and didn't tell SG1 about magic, because I made promises (one of them with a official contract) to never talk about it and though I have to lie a lot I try to be honest and keep my promises.

When Eva's comet came I started to think it might be technology and not magic because of the holographic screen and the way the Moon Pool had acted since the comet came into the solar system.

I stare with the girls at the wrecked cave walls, "They wrecked the place."

"What are we going to do?" Bella asks worriedly looking to me.

I look back to the wall, "It stopped glowing, the crystals in the wall."

"They broke the magic" Rikki nods, looking upset.

What if…. The Goa'uld used technological crystals I couldn't understand, what if the Moon Pool is full of crystal technology too. I pull myself out of the water, then pull all of the water off my body, turning human. "Girls I know you don't want to hear this, but I think we need help."

"Help?" Rikki stares, "Who could help us with this? There aren't exactly magic crystal experts!"

"She's right" Bella agrees, "We need help but there's no one who can really give it."

I take out my phone, "If I'm right I might know someone" I dial her number, "Aunt Sam I don't have I lot of time but I need you to talk me though repairing damaged crystals."

Rikki and Bella share a look as the climb out of the water.

" _What's going on?"_ she asks, falling into professional.

"You probably know there's a comet pasting over Australia soon" I start, "It's a long story but its going to come down with enough power to destroy the planet, we found a cave that we know forced it away before but its been wrecked, we need to get the crystals in the walls back online."

" _I'm tracking your phone, I'll be right there."_

Light fills the cave and Aunt Sam is standing next to me with a toll kit.

"What the hell!?" Rikki blinks jumping back, Bella goes wide eyed and backs up.

I put my phone in the pocket and smile.

Aunt Sam smiles back before looking to the wall, "I can fix this in five minutes, it would take weeks, I'm sorry."

Bella steps forward with a thoughtful look, "You teleported, here didn't you? From your accent I'm guessing from America."

"….I did" she agrees slowly.

"Could you send us to Ireland?" Bella asks quickly.

Of course!

"There's another cave there" Rikki tells Aunt Sam, "If we get there in time we can still stop the comet."

Aunt Sam takes out her phone, "I need coordinates."

"Didn't the Hammond beam you down?" I ask, "Couldn't the ships weapons take it out?"

She shakes her head, "We just installed teleports at the SGC, none of our ships are close enough to be of any help right now."

"Ships?" Rikki stares while Bella types on Aunt Sam's phone, "Like space ships?"

"I'll tell you later" I promise before looking to my honorary aunt, "I know your thinking of leaving us here and meeting your team in Ireland, you can't" I hold the crystal around my neck, "It can only be used with these crystals and they won't work for hu-anyone but the three of us."

She nods, "Okay" then light flashes and we're in another cave.

"Oh no" I turn to look outside, "Its still day time here, no full moon."

"Then will find away around it" Rikki nods before boiling away the waterfall and just like the one on Mako there's the spot for the three stones.

"How did you do that?" Aunt Sam questions.

"I'll tell you later" I tell her, putting my stone in its spot, the walls start glowing, the water heats up and we jump in the water.

I block out my Aunts voice and focus on the tower of light.

"They're connected" Rikki tells us, "I can't still feel Mako. It was the crystals that control the light that were damaged there, I think we can control it from here and make the light on Mako."

I nod, "Sounds easier than wrapping it around the world to get to the Comet."

"Let's do this, together" Bella nods putting her hand up.

Rikki and I do the same and focus.

It draining as hell and we all get pulled under, but using Rikki's connection we see the light build up and push it away.

"It worked" Aunt Sam tells us, holding her phone to her ear.

"Thank god" Rikki sighs, breathing heavily and leaning against me.

Bella leans against her, "We did it."

I smile, thank the gods- I mean god.

Aunt Sam smiles at us, "Come on, I should get you three back to base and get you checked out."

Rikki and Bella swim backwards, "What do you mean, get us checked out?" Rikki glares bringing her hand up.

I shake my head, "Not like that" I reassure, "The SGC isn't bad I swear. I think she means that doing this literally drained energy from us and it protocol for them to have doctors check you over after something like this."

Sam nods in agreement, "I don't know what Cleo's told you, but the SGC doesn't hurt people and would never do anything to harm any of you."

"What is the SGC?" Bella asks looking to me.

"Stargate Command" I answer, "They travel to other planets…its how I met Aunt Sam, I was I slave on a Goa'uld controlled world when I was a kid. Her team saved my life."

Sam smiles, "If I remember right you got my team our weapons and unlocked our cell. You're the one that saved us."

Bella and Rikki stare at me, "You're a alie-you know what? I'm to tried for this" Rikki decides, rubbing her eyes, "Wish you told me but I'm betting the US swore you to secrecy or something, so you're still my best friend no matter what and tomorrow after I sign whatever they make me sigh for knowing you can tell us all about it" with that she swims down to the bottom of the pool and to sleep.

Bella hugs with a smile, "What she said" then joins Rikki to sleep underwater.

I smile to Sam, "I'm going to join them, please don't let anyone in the Moon Pools. They are ours and we don't like people in them" after her nod I join my friends to sleep.

000000000

When I wake up I startle remembering today is graduation day, I wake the girls up and we swim to the top.

"What?" Rikki asks still waking up.

"Graduation!" Bella realises.

"I've already arranged transport" Aunt Sam speaks from the side of the pool.

"Thanks" I smile getting out of the water.

Aunt Sam meets us after graduation with a smile and a pile of paperwork.

"So what's your story?" Rikki asks after she's done signing and Aunt Sam leaves.

"You're a alien?" Bella asks at the same time.

I nod, "The Goa'uld ruled this galaxy. I'm not a alien exactly, they ruled Earth a long time ago and took slaves which they spread out all over the galaxy, I'm descended from those slaves. The Sertori's adopted me when I was ten."

"Wow" Rikki blinks, "I mean you don't look like your parents, so I guessed you were adopted but I didn't think alien slave."

"Are you okay?" Bella asks, "Growing up like that must have been hard."

"I'm alright" I reassure, "Actually now you guys know I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's up?" Bella asks curiously.

"I'm planning to go to university to get a science doctorate so I can join the SGC" I tell them, "I'm going to join I field team, exploring other worlds and seeing the universe. And I want you guys to join me."

They share a surprised smile, "Isn't it super exclusive?" Bella asks, "Not saying I don't want to, cause I can't imagine a better career choice, but how do you know we'll get in?"

"Well alright knowing is a point in our favour" I shrug, "Plus were all really smart, Bella you are great with geology and I know you want to join the military, so study geology, join up-the SGC can make sure they don't find out about your tail. Rikki your heading to deep sea treasure diver, I've got a feeling, I bet you would make a great archaeologist and I talked to Emma and she's looking at her own doctorate. It would take a few years but the four of us would make a fantastic gate team."

Rikki and Bella smile, "I'm in" Rikki agrees.

"Me too" Bella smiles.

The four of us are going to be the best team and the best of friends.

 **ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
